


Blind to All but the Song

by shiveringstar



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Sensory Deprivation, i think? not too sure how that one works, very loud dog screaming at incredibly hihg vlume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiveringstar/pseuds/shiveringstar
Summary: Gods, she was getting herself worked up just thinking about what might happen. How was Mystia looking at her? What was she thinking about? She wanted something, anything, but Mystia wasn’t giving it to her.Mystia gives Kyouko an interesting proposition after one of their shows.





	Blind to All but the Song

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of assumed what sensory deprivation meant and went off of that, so if there are any inaccuracies here then you know why

“A, ah… Babe, please…” 

Kyouko Kasodani bit back a growl surfacing in her throat, bucking her hips, straining against the ropes that bound her arms and legs tightly to the tree. The yamabiko was entirely naked save for a spiked choker, any other articles of her band clothes tossed off and left in her girlfriend’s stand long ago. 

The muggy autumn air in the Forest of Magic rendered Kyouko’s skin slick with sweat. She would have liked to know where exactly, but she’s been totally in the dark ever since they left the stand; Mystia Lorelei, her girlfriend, happened to be a night sparrow, and she’s been blinding Kyouko with her airy songs ever since she got undressed. If Kyouko didn’t trust her completely, it’d be horribly nerve wracking; as it stood, it was both nerve wracking on top of incredibly thrilling. The only problem was, she couldn’t stop fucking _ moaning _\--

“F-fu…! Mmm,” the yamabiko shoved down a yell at the last second as Mystia tweaked Kyouko’s nipple in between her fingers.

“Quiet down, Kyouko♪ If you don’t, we might be heard♪ And you don’t want that, do you?♪” Mystia’s sing-songy voice lilted playfully into Kyouko’s waiting ears. The yamabiko felt the very vibrations of her girlfriend’s voice through her core; how could she not, with the night sparrow nuzzled up so close against her, craning her neck to reach Kyouko’s ears? After all, it was practically the only way she could hear that voice; they were stuffed up with cotton, to the point that the only other noises she could hear was her own panting and whining, amplified by her own body. 

With three of her five senses practically taken away, Kyouko felt utterly helpless; she was completely at the mercy of her girlfriend, her sweet voice, her delicate, teasing fingers… Mystia focused those fingers on Kyouko’s body, tracing her hands along the sides of the yamabiko’s form, feeling every inch, slowly, _ slowly _ working her way down to Kyouko’s hips, as if she was trying to memorize every detail. Mystia had retracted her warm body, and Kyouko felt that she was simply observing, now. 

Kyouko squirmed restlessly, her short tail beating frantically against the tree as it attempted to wag. Gods, she was getting herself worked up just thinking about what might happen. How was Mystia looking at her? What was she thinking about? She wanted something, anything, but Mystia wasn’t giving it to her-- 

Kyouko yelped as Mystia slid two fingers lightly over Kyouko’s crotch. Mystia’s left hand climbed up to Kyouko’s shoulder. Her right hand continued its path, slowly tracing Kyouko’s slit, and she could feel Mystia lean in again; “I haven’t even fingered you yet, and you’re already so wet... Do you want this?” 

Kyouko moaned, nodding frantically.

“How badly do you want it, baby?”

“S-so bad, Mystia...” Kyouko attempted to buck her hips again, wanting more of Mystia’s fingers, more of anything touching her down there.

“Beg for it♪” Mystia sing-songed, and she pulled away her fingers.

  
  
Kyouko groaned in frustration, tilting her head back against the sturdy tree. “Mystiaaaa please…”

“Please what? I can’t hear you♪” 

“I w, wanna cum! This shit is driving me up the wall! I want you to finger me until I pass out-!”

Mystia placed her index finger on Kyouko’s lips and shushed her. The yamabiko clamped her lips shut, blushing furiously. Well. That was a bit more honest than what she wanted to say.

“Not so loud… I heard your enthusiasm loud and clear, though. Since you asked so nicely, I’ll make sure♪ To give you a nice little reward♪” Mystia retreated again, leaving Kyouko with her own thoughts. 

Only for a fleeting second, though. Kyouko felt Mystia’s grip on the inside of her thighs, and a moment later, Mystia’s mouth was upon her.

Kyouko put forth a great amount of effort not to scream right then, forcing out something like a strangled bark. Mystia hummed pleasantly, licking and lapping at the wetness on Kyouko’s crotch. Any chance of the yamabiko staying quiet was shattered. Each movement of her girlfriend’s tongue sent a shock up her spine and a short moan out of her mouth. Occasionally, Mystia swiped at Kyouko’s clit, causing the yamabiko to buck hard against the restraints. 

“A-ah, gods, babe,” Kyouko whined. “I, I want th--_ FUCK! _” Mystia’s tongue entered her slit and Kyouko cut herself off with a swear that was most likely way too loud. Thank gods Mystia didn’t stop, though; her face pressed against Kyouko’s crotch, breathing hard, warm air as she worked the entrance. Every movement, every soft noise from Mystia’s lips rocked Kyouko’s soul harder than any of the music they played tonight. She was reduced to long, desperate moans, panting loudly as she quickly reached her the tipping point. 

She opened her mouth to speak. Mystia’s fingers pinched her clit, and any coherent thought was lost; Kyouko exploded with a yell, her vision going white even in the total darkness. Pleasure wracked her body, straining the ropes as each white-hot wave of pleasure washed over her, and Mystia was still going, lapping up everything she could. Kyouko very nearly started crying.

After what felt like forever, the explosive feeling began to subside. Mystia mercifully pulled away, allowing Kyouko to catch her breath. She panted for a long, long while, aware of nothing except the sound of her own heavy breathing as she slowly came back to reality. After what must have been 5 minutes, she felt Mystia flap her ears up and take the cotton out, restoring most of her hearing. Her vision wasn’t back yet, but she’d take what she can get. 

“You came so loud, you scared off half the birds in this area of the woods,” Mystia said.

If it was possible to blush more than what Kyouko thought she was, she must have been doing it. “Y-yeah, I figured… It felt too amazing.” 

“Understandable,” Mystia chirped. “If there’s youkai who knows how to use her tongue, it’s a night sparrow♪”

“Y… you know I’m a yamabiko, right…?”  


“Yup!”

“...Yeah.” Kyouko would let it sink in later. “Gods… think you can help me out of this?” 

“Oh, right! Can do,” Mystia said, and she quickly untied Kyouko. Once the bonds slackened, she almost fell, but she caught herself at the last second and leaned on the tree. She left out a hand, and Mystia grabbed it after a moment, pulling her in what she could only assume was the right direction. 

“You know-” Kyouko started, but she was silenced by a soft kiss on the lips. After five long seconds, Mystia pulled back, leaving Kyouko speechless. 

“You did good today,” she said, genuinely.

“T-thanks,” Kyouko replied, and she let Mystia lead her back out of the forest in comfortable silence, even after her vision returned. 


End file.
